


Fear Itself

by hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)



Series: Holly's Round Nine H/C Bingo Card [4]
Category: Annie - Strouse/Charnin/Meehan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15016079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice
Summary: It's strange, Annie thinks. Strange to have the world suddenly open up to her, big and beautiful and all hers. She's always known that big wide world was out there, but she'd also known it was a long ways away from her world. But as she stands on the precipice, looking not back but ahead, the fear is outweighed only by the anticipation.A look at how it might have felt for a child so young to make a decision so big.





	Fear Itself

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'ed. Part of my Round Nine H/C Bingo Card. Pseudo flash fiction; apologies for the quality.

It's strange, Annie thinks. Strange to have the world suddenly open up to her, big and beautiful and all hers. She's always known that big wide world was out there, but she'd also known it was a long ways away from her world. But as she stands on the precipice, looking not back but ahead, the fear is outweighed only by the anticipation.

All she has to do is say yes.

"Is this what it's always like?" she asks.

Daddy frowns down at her. "Is it always like what?"

"The world. Is it always so big and scary?"

Daddy kneels down beside her, meeting her eyes. "Are you scared?"

"Only a little."

"That's good. Sometimes being a little scared is just your mind telling you you're doing something new and brave."

"But will it always be scary?"

Daddy takes a moment to think before he answers. "I think it will always be a little bit scary. There's a big world out there with lots of things to experience. New things might always be a little scary. But I will be here with you to help however I can, and I promise, as long as I am here, you will never have to be alone."

Annie thinks of Molly, of how small and scared she always seemed, and how just being with Annie had seemed to help her feel better. She thinks of when they'd tried to take her away from Daddy Warbucks, and how her whole body had started to shake when they told her. She thinks of the way her chest had clenched when she'd run away, of the way she'd been nervous and excited all at the same time. She thinks of the fear of Ms. Hannigan's cold eyes and colder words and how that fear had never felt like anything but punishment.

If the world feels like Ms. Hannigan's anger and the near-loss of her new family, Annie doesn't think she would be able to handle it. But if it's the fear of running away, or the fear shared with a friend, she might be able to make it. If it's the fear of new things, of seeing the world in all it's glory, she thinks she thinks can handle being afraid. If it's a fear she faces with friends and new family (family!) by her side, she thinks can handle being afraid. As long as Daddy Warbucks is there, she thinks she can handle anything.

She looks at Daddy and smiles. "Do you promise I won't be alone?"

"As long as I am here, my dear, you will not be alone."

"And do you promise there will be fun things too?"

"All the fun things you can imagine."

Annie smiles. "Then I can be brave. I will be brave."

"You already are."

"Okay. Then my answer is yes."

Daddy's smile is brighter than anything Annie's ever seen, brighter than anything in this big bright house, and that makes the fear worth it. If she can see that smile everyday, Annie thinks anything would be worth it.

"My answer is yes."

**Author's Note:**

> [Come hang with me on tumblr!](http://hollyandvice.tumblr.com/)


End file.
